CLOUD
by SyS sweet
Summary: - ¿Qué se puede decir de la mujer, que amaste alguna vez? Que era hermosa. Y terriblemente inteligente. Que adoraba a Mozart y a Bach. Y a los Beatles. Y a mí. Un día en que la chica me metía en el mismo saco con esos tipos del ramo de la música, le pregunte en que orden nos adoraba, y la chica contesto, sonriendo: "Numerológicamente."
1. Sedición

Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece

**CLOUD**

**Sedición**

¿Qué se puede decir de la mujer, que amaste alguna vez?

Que era hermosa. Y terriblemente inteligente. Que adoraba a Mozart y a Bach. Y a los Beatles. Y a mí. Un día en que la chica me metía en el mismo saco con esos tipos del ramo de la música, le pregunte en que orden nos adoraba, y la chica contesto, sonriendo: "Numerológicamente." También yo sonreí en aquel entonces. Pero ahora pienso en ello y me pregunto si en la famosa lista yo figuraba con mi nombre de pila, en cuyo caso quedaría situado en tercer lugar junto con los Beatles, o con mi apellido, en ese caso estaría antes que Bach. De todos modos, es lo cierto que no ocupo el primer lugar en la lista, cosa que, por alguna razón estúpida, me fastidia como nadie puede figurarse, acaso porque siempre crecí con la idea fija de que en todo debo ser siempre el numero uno. Herencia familiar, desde luego.

Y esta es mi historia.

A finales de mi último curso, me dio por ir a estudiar en la biblioteca central de Tokio. Y no solo para recrearme la vista, aunque reconozco que me encantaba mirar. El lugar era tranquilo, allí nadie me conocía, y los libros de reserva estaban menos solicitados. Llevaba un año en esta localidad, quería alejarme de las reglas de mi madre, siempre las he seguido al pie de la letra. No, eso no es mi estilo. Le hable de las posibilidades de venir a otro país a estudiar, y bueno… fue una lucha, pero aquí estoy. _Libre_, teóricamente.

Me acerque al mostrador de los libros de reserva con la intención de obtener uno de los tomos, en el trabajaban dos chicas. Una de ellas alta, del tipo tenista, la otra tipo ratoncillo, y con gafas. Opte por la Minnie Mouse con cuatro ojos. _Primer error._

- Oye, ¿tienen La Decadencia?

Me echo una ojeada.

- ¿Y vuestra biblioteca de qué sirve? – me pregunto.

- Cualquiera tiene derecho a utilizar la biblioteca central.

- Déjate de derechos. Es una cuestión de ética. Vosotros tenéis cinco millones de libros. Nosotros unos pocos miles apenas.

¡Dios me valga! ¡Vaya niña! El clásico tipo de sabihonda, la clase de muchacha que cree que por el hecho de usar lentes ya es cinco veces mas lista. Normalmente, a ese tipo de niñas las hago trizas, pero en aquel momento necesitaba el maldito libro, y lo necesitaba de mala manera.

- Oye, necesito ese condenado libro.

- Un poco mas de modos, n-i-ñ-o, por favor.

- ¿Por qué estas tan segura de que procedo de una Prep School?

- Porque tienes todo el aire de ser tonto y rico – dijo la chica, quietándose las gafas. _Segundo error._

- Pues metiste la pata – proteste. – Soy listo y pobre, para que te enteres.

- ¿Qué va? Yo si soy lista y pobre.

La chica me miraba a los ojos. Tenía los ojos más hermosos que jamás hubiese visto, y he visto infinidad. Eran unos ojos de gato y contenían un lunar junto al iris. Bueno, de acuerdo, es posible que tenga el aire de ser rico, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que un ratoncillo – ni aun por sus lindos ojos – me llamara tonto.

- ¿En qué te basas para considerarte tan lista? – pregunte.

-En que no estaría dispuesta a ir a tomar un café contigo.

- Ni a mi se me ocurriría invitarte

- En eso se nota que eres tonto - y sonrió. _Tercer error._

* * *

Quiero explicar porque la invite a tomar café.

Capitulando con astucia en el momento crucial – es decir, fingiendo que así de pronto me entraban ganas de invitarla - conseguí el libro que necesitaba. Y como la chica no podía salir hasta que se cerrara la biblioteca, tuve tiempo de sobra para asimilar unas cuantas frases lapidarias acerca de la evolución de la influencia sobre la realeza, que a finales del siglo XI paso del clero a los leguleyos. En el examen saque un 19 sobre 20, casualmente la misma calificación que asigne a las piernas de la ratoncillo la primera vez que salió de detrás del mostrador. En cambio, debo decir que no pude conceder honores a su atuendo; para mi gusto resultaba demasiado bohemio. Me fastidio en especial el nombrado indio bolso si se le podría llamar así. Menos mal que no se me ocurrió decirlo, porque luego descubrí que ella misma lo había diseñado.

Fuimos a un restaurante cercano, un snack. Encargue dos cafés y un enorme helado de chocolate, para ella.

- Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto – dijo la chica, y extendió su mano, - japonesa, de descendencia francesa.

Como si hiciera falta decirlo.

- Y estudiante de arte – agrego, al tiempo que estrechaba su mano.

- Yo me llamo Sahoran – dije, por mi parte.

- ¿De nombre o de apellido?

- De nombre – respondí y le confesé que mi nombre completo era Li Sahoran.

- Vaya – dijo – ¿Li, como los filósofos?

- Si, pero no somos parientes.

Durante el silencio que siguió, di gracias, en mi interior, porque la chica no me había soltado la fastidiosa pregunta de costumbre: "¿Li, como los del imperio Chino?". Porque yo tengo mi cruz particular, que consiste en el pariente del tipo que pago el edificio más grande de Hong Kong, un monstruo colosal al dinero, la vanidad y el flagrante imperio de mi familia.

Como he dicho, la chica enmudeció de pronto. ¿Era posible que ya hubiésemos agotado los temas de conversación? ¿A caso la había decepcionado por el hecho de no ser pariente de los filósofos? ¡Quién sabe! Simplemente, Sakura permanecía allí sentada, dirigiéndome una vaga sonrisa.

- ¿Música XII? ¿No es un curso del último ciclo? – dije al ver los libros que traía y dejo en la mesa.

Asintió con la cabeza; la verdad es que apenas logro disimular lo orgullosa que se sentía por ello.

- Polifonía del Renacimiento.

- ¿Polifonía? ¿Y eso que es?

- Nada sexual, n-i-ñ-o.

¿Cómo le toleraba aquellos modales? ¿Acaso la chica no leía el Time o alguna revista de finanzas? ¿No sabía quién era yo?

- Oye, ¿no sabes quién soy yo?

- Claro – respondió, casi con desprecio. – El amo del imperio Li, ¿no es así?

Era evidente que no sabía quién era.

- Yo no soy el amo de ese imperio. Se da el caso de que mi bisabuelo empezó todo eso que llaman imperio.

- Para que su biznieto pudiera tener la seguridad del dinero.

Aquello ya era demasiado.

- Kinomoto, si estas tan convencida de que soy un don nadie, ¿Por qué te has empeñado en que te invitara un café?

Me miro fijamente a los ojos y sonrió.

- Me gustas – dijo.

Saber perder forma parte del arte de ser un gran campeón. Sin paradojas. Un rasgo característico de los Li consiste en saber convertir cualquier derrota en una victoria. Claro que es mejor un triunfo rotundo y claro. Y mientras acompañaba a Sakura a la estación, yo confiaba todavía en acabar por vencer a este pequeño ratoncillo.

- Oye ratoncillo, el viernes por al noche hay un partido de hockey.

- ¿Y qué?

- Que me gustaría que fueras.

Con el respeto que las chicas ratoncillo suelen mostrar por el deporte, Sakura respondió:

- ¿Y por qué tendría que ir a aguantar un asqueroso partido de hockey?

Conteste, en tono falsamente indiferente:

- Porque juego yo.

Siguió una breve pausa. Creo que pude oír como caía la nieve.

- ¿En qué bando? – pregunto.

* * *

**L****i Shaoran Nacido en Hong Kong**

**Edad: 20 años 1.79m. 84 kilos.**

**Materia: Estudios Sociales Último curso**

**Cuadro de honor Green EL Equipo**

**Carrera proyectada: Derecho **

En aquellos momentos, Sakura ya habría leído mi ficha en el programa. Me asegure que Eriol, hiciera llegar un programa a sus manos.

"_¡Válgame, Sahoran! ¿Es tu primera conquista?"_

"_Cierra el pico, Eriol, o te tragaras los dientes"_

Durante el precalentamiento, ya en la pista de hielo, no la salude con la mano (¡vaya cursilería!) ni siquiera mire hacia donde ella esta. Y sin embargo, sospecho que Sakura creyó que la miraba. Supongo que no se quito las gafas durante el himno por respeto.

Hacia la mitad de la segunda parte, estábamos empatados. Allí andábamos dos contrincantes y yo, pegando unos contra otros. En estos momentos siempre adopto la táctica de golpear con fuerza a cualquier cosa que luzca los colores equivocados. Por un momento los tres nos dedicamos a golpearnos de lo lindo.

El árbitro toco el silbato.

- ¡Eh, tú, 2 minutos de suspensión!

Mire hacia él. Me señalaba a mí. ¿A mí? Pero, ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer un castigo?

- ¿Qué he hecho yo?

Bueno, el tipo no estaba para diálogos. Sin cesar de agitar los brazos señalándome a mí. Me hice un poco el remolón, como es de rigor. El público siempre espera protesta, por más clara que sea la falta. El árbitro me echo. Hirviendo de cólera, patine hacia la jaula de los castigados. Mientras subía a la tarima, entre los golpes de mis patines contra los maderos, oí los ladridos de los altavoces:

- Castigo. Li Sahoran. Dos minutos. Suspensión.

La multitud aulló; varios fanáticos pusieron en duda la visión y la honradez de los árbitros. Yo me senté, y procure concentrarme en recobrar el aliento, sin atreverme a mirar la pista.

- ¿Por qué te quedas ahí sentado mientras todos tus amigos están jugando?

Era la voz de Sakura. Ignorándola, empecé a animar a mis compañeros.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste mal?

Me volví hacia ella y le respondí. Al fin y al cabo yo la había invitado.

- Me pase de la raya – y volví a mirar a mis compañeros.

- ¿Y es grave, la falta?

- Sakura, por favor, estoy intentando concentrarme.

- ¿En qué?

- En cómo voy a pasar a ese cerdo – dije viendo a los contrincantes.

- ¿Eres un jugador sucio?

Mis ojos estaban clavados en la meta, en nuestra portería, que en aquel momento era un hervidero de cerdos rojos. Ardía en deseos de saltar de nuevo a la pista. Sakura insistió.

- ¿Serias capaz de pasarme a mí?

- Eso es lo que voy a hacer si no cierras el pico – dije sin verla.

- Bien.

Cuando me volví, Sakura ya no estaba. Al tiempo que me levantaba para buscarla con la mirada, me dijeron que se terminaba mi suspensión. Salte la barra. La multitud celebro con vítores mi reincorporación. Donde quiera que se hubiese escondido, sin duda Sakura oiría el entusiasmo que suscitaba mi reaparición. Así que, ¿Qué me importaba donde estuviera?

¿Dónde está Sakura?

Los gritos estaban al máximo. Mientras corríamos al lado contrario, creí que me sobrara una decima de segundo para echar una ojeada a las gradas en busca de Sakura, y así lo hice. Y la vi. Allí estaba.

Inmediatamente me encontré sentado en el santo suelo. Dos cochinos rojos me habían embestido. Y nuevamente el jadeo del público.

¿Qué pensaría Sakura?

Me levante y fui contra el guardameta. Dos defensas enemigos se lanzaban contra mí.

- ¡Vamos, Sahoran, vamos! ¡Hazles papilla!

Oí la voz de Sakura por encima del ruido de la multitud. Un grito exquisitamente violento. Le hice quiebro a uno de los defensas, choque con el otro con tal violencia que quedo sin aliento y entonces en lugar de disparar en posición, pase a Eriol que apareció a mi derecha y lo incrusto en la red.

Un instante después nos abrazamos y besamos. Yo y Eriol y todos los muchachos. Los dejamos para el cubo de basura: 7 a 0. Los otros arrojaban los programas a la pista.

Salimos triunfantes directo a las duchas. Después de jugar debía hacer un poco de hidroterapia, por mi rodilla enferma. Sentado en el agua y contemplando los anillos que se formaban en torno de mi rodilla, y mis cotes y magulladuras (que me hacían feliz, en cierto modo) y pensar un poco en cualquier cosa o en nada. Ahhhh.

¡Santo cielo! Sakura estaría esperándome fuera. Bueno, así lo esperaba. ¡Todavía! ¿Cuánto rato me habría demorado en aquel baño placentero mientras ella esperaba fuera, en el frio? Me vestí batiendo una nueva marca de velocidad. Cuando empuje la puerta principal para salir, apenas me había secado.

El aire me abofeteo. Como helaba. Y que oscuro estaba ya. Había todavía un pequeño de personas. La mayoría ex-veteranos del hockey, licenciados que, espiritualmente, aun no se había despojado de las defensas. Muchachos que asistían a todos los partidos.

- Vaya revolcón te dieron, Li.

- Si, ya sabe como las gastan esos tipos.

Yo miraba el entorno, buscando a Sakura. ¿Se habría marchado? ¿Habría regresado sola y a pie? Me aparte tres o cuatro pasos de los admiradores, buscando desesperadamente. De pronto Sakura se asomo detrás de unas escaleras, la cara tapada por el cuello de su abrigo, de modo que solo se le veían los ojos, esos ojos.

- Eh, niño, hace un frio horrible.

¡Cuánto me alegro verla!

- ¡Sakura! – como por instinto, la bese ligeramente en la frente.

- ¿Acaso te di permiso?

- ¿Cómo? – pregunte distraído.

- Si te di permiso para besarme

- Perdona. Perdí la cabeza.

- Pues yo no.

Estábamos prácticamente solos allí, y estaba oscuro, y hacia frio y era muy tarde. Volví a besarla. Pero no en la frente, y no ligeramente. La cosa duro lo suyo. Cuando dejamos de besarnos. Sakura seguía agarrada a mis mangas.

- No me gusta nada – dijo

- ¿Cómo?

- Que no me gusta el hecho de que me guste.

Mientras regresábamos, a pie (tengo coche y uno hermoso, pero ella prefirió andar), Sakura continuo cogida a mi manga. No a mi brazo sino a mi manga. No me pidáis que lo explique. Ante la puerta del Hall del departamento, no la bese para despedirme.

- Oye, Sakura, a lo mejor paso unos días sin llamarte.

Sakura guardo silencio unos instantes. Muy pocos. Finalmente pregunto:

- ¿Por qué?

- Aunque a lo mejor te llamo en cuanto llegue a mi cuarto – me volví y eche a andar, alejándome.

Marque un tanto a la distancia de ocho metros.

- Ya ves, Sakura: pegas bien, pero no sabes encajar.

Colgué. Y llegue al cuarto que compartía en la universidad y me encerré. Me quite los zapato, me recosté en la cama y marque.

- Oye, Saku…

- Dime.

- Saku… ¿qué dirías si te dijera… - vacile – Creo… creo que me he enamorado de ti.

Se hizo una pausa. Después contestó, en voz muy baja:

- Diría… que eres un tonto.

Y colgó. No me sentí desdichado. Ni sorprendido.

* * *

Pasó una semana y tuve varios enfrentamientos de hockey, y cuando volvíamos al hotel lo primero que hacía era hablarle a Sakura. Le contaba de las peleas (omitiendo las puntadas que recibía después de los partidos)

"_Supongo que por lo menos hiciste papilla al tipo que te pego, ¿no_?" Siempre decía.

- Sakura esta telefoneando, abajo – contesto su compañera de habitación.

- Gracias – dije.

- Si. Que lastima lo del último partido. Las revistas locales dicen que fueron cuatro los que te atacaron.

- Si. Y el castigo me lo impusieron a mí. Cinco minutos. Iré a ver si Sakura ya termino.

¿Con quién podía estar hablando Sakura que fuese digno de usurpar unos momentos que debían estar consagrados a una cita conmigo? ¿Algún tipejo del ramo de la música o el arte? Yo no ignoraba que Yamazaki, director de orquesta, se consideraba con derecho a las atenciones de Sakura. No en sentido físico, desde luego, no creo que el chico sea capaz de mover otra cosa más que la batuta. Tiempo atrás me dedique a buscar su ficha en el anuario. Su retrato sugería sensibilidad, inteligencia y unos veinte kilos menos que yo. Bueno, en todo caso, me dispuse a poner fin a aquella usurpación de _mi _tiempo.

Me dirigí, sin apresurarme, al vestíbulo. Desde lejos la vi. Me acerque despacio, en plan de paseo, con la esperanza de que Sakura me vería, vería mis vendajes, el lamentable estado en que había quedado, y ello la induciría a colgar y a arrojarse en mis brazos. Al acercarme, pude captar fragmentos de su conversación.

- Claro que si… ¡desde luego!... si yo también Fujitaka… yo también te quiero.

Me detuve bruscamente. ¿Con quién estaba hablando? Estaba claro que Sakura Kinomoto nos estaba engañando a mí y al tonto de Yamazaki, con un tipo a quien en aquel preciso instante (¡qué falta de decoro!) estaba enviando besitos por teléfono.

No había pasado más de cuarenta y ocho horas alejado de ella, y algún cerdo llamado Fujitaka se había deslizado en la cama de Sakura (no podía ser de otro modo).

- Te quiero mucho. Adiós.

Al tiempo que colgaba, Sakura me vio, y sin el más ligero rubor me sonrió y me mando un beso con la punta de uno de sus dedos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan falsa?

Sakura me beso levemente en la mejilla sana, cuando ya estaba cerca de mi.

- Oh, estas horrible.

- Estoy herido, Sakura.

- Espero que el otro este mucho más horrible.

- Desde luego. Muchísimo más. Es mi estilo: el otro siempre queda peor que yo – lo dije en tono amenazador, como dando a entender que eliminaría a puñetazos a cualquier rival que osara deslizarse en la cama de Sakura mientras yo me hallaba ausente… y evidentemente de su corazón. Sakura se agarro a mi manga, y echamos a andar hacia la puerta.

Una vez en la calle, a punto de subir a mi coche, oxigene mis pulmones con una bocanada de aire nocturno, y formule la pregunta en un tono tan indiferente como me fue posible adoptar.

- Oye, Saku…

- Dime

- Eh… ¿Quién es Fujitaka?

Mientras subía al coche, ella respondió, con la mayor naturalidad:

- Mi padre.

No estaba dispuesto a tragarme el cuento.

- ¿Y a tu padre lo llamas Fujitaka?

- ¡Claro! Así se llama ¿Cómo le llamas tú al tuyo?

Sakura me había contado, en una ocasión, que la había criado su hermano y padre, una especie de arqueólogo, panadero o pastelero de Tomoeda. Cuando era niña su madre había muerto en un accidente de automóvil. Me conto todo esto para explicarme porque no tenía carnet de conducir.

- ¿Cómo le llamas tu al tuyo? – volvió a preguntarme. Yo andaba tan obsesionado que no había captado la pregunta.

- ¿A mí qué?

- ¿Qué termino empleas para referirte a tus progenitores?

Le conteste con el término que siempre había deseado emplear.

- Padre y Bruja.

- ¿Se lo dices a la cara? – pregunto Sakura.

- Nunca le veo la cara.

- ¿Acaso usa mascara?

- En cierto modo sí. De piedra. De piedra maciza.

- Vamos… con lo orgullosa que estará de ti, sin duda. Eres un gran atleta.

La mire. Sospecho que Sakura no lo sabía todo, al fin y al cabo.

- Mi padre lo fue sin duda.

- ¿Más importante que un extremo del hockey?

Me encanto ver como se enorgullecía de mis títulos atléticos. Lastima tener que rebajarme a mí mismo contándole los de mi padre.

- Papá se dedicaba al remo. Participo en los Juegos Olímpicos, quedando en un quinto lugar - Se produjo un breve silencio.

- Pero, ¿y qué hace tu madre para que la califiques como bruja? – pregunto.

- Abusa de mi – conteste.

- ¿Cómo, como?

- Que abusa de mí – repetí. Sakura dilato los ojos, asombrada.

- ¿Te refieres a algo así como un incesto?

- No me atribuyas tus propios problemas familiares, Saku. Me basta y sobra con los míos.

- Entonces, ¿Qué quieres decir, Sahoran?

- Obligándome a hacer "lo que está bien".

- ¿Y qué hay de malo en "lo que está bien"? – pregunto, recreándose en la aparente paradoja.

Le conté cuanto odiaba el hecho de verme "programado" dentro de la tradición Li, cosa que ya hubiese debido intuir al ver cómo me crispaba cuando me veía obligado a mencionar el numero de detrás de mi nombre. Y no me divertía la obligación de exhibir un numero x de logros en cada curso.

- Desde luego- dijo Sakura, sarcásticamente, - ya me he fijado que te fastidia mucho sacar sobresalientes…

El solo hecho de formular con palabras lo que siempre había sentido, me produjo una sensación de incomodidad terrible, pero al punto a que habíamos llegado no tenía más remedio que hacérselo comprender todo a Sakura.

- Se muestra tan fría e indiferente cuando logro mis éxitos. Quiero decir que los da por descontados. En cambio mi padre me felicita y después se le olvida.

- Es una mujer muy atareada, hazte cargo. Creo que dirige varios bancos y cosas por el estilo, ¿no?

- ¿De qué bando eres?

- ¿Acaso se trata de una guerra?

- Exactamente

- No seas ridículo, Sahoran.

Sakura era incapaz de dejarse convencer, sinceramente incapaz. Y ahí tuve mi primer atisbo de un abismo de cultural entre nosotros. A la hora de aceptar el hecho de que mi madre era piedra maciza, Sakura se adhería a la ataviada noción de la mamá-que-quiere-a-sus-hijos, y de allí no salía.

Intente exponerle un ejemplo de lo que yo quería decir; la ridícula no-conversación con mi madre después de un partido. La impresiono, ciertamente. Pero al revés de como debía, maldita sea.

- No me digas que hizo todo el viaje para ver un asqueroso partido de hockey.

Intente explicarle que en mi madre no había más que pura forma, sin contenido alguno. Sakura seguía obsesionada por el hecho de que mi madre hubiese viajado para presenciar un acontecimiento deportivo tan trivial (relativamente).

- Bueno, Sakura, ¿vamos a dejarlo?

- Gracias a los dioses que te veo obsesionado con tu madre. Eso quiere decir que no eres perfecto.

- Oye, ¿acaso lo eres tú?

- ¡Que va, niño! Si lo fuera no saldría contigo.

* * *

Durante un periodo de tiempo curiosamente prolongado no hubo ninguna relación física, en absoluto. Quiero decir que no hubo nada entre nosotros aparte de los besos que ya he mencionado (y que recuerdo todavía con el mayor detalle, sin olvidar uno solo). Por mi parte, no era ciertamente mi proceder habitual, puesto que soy más bien; impulsivo, impaciente y partidario de la acción. Si alguien supiera que Sahoran Li; que estuvo saliendo con una señorita durante tres semanas, sin irse a la cama con ella, sin duda se echarían a reír y sentirían graves dudas acerca de la feminidad de la chica en cuestión. Pero, desde luego, la verdad fue otra.

La verdad fue que yo no sabía qué hacer.

No se vaya a interpretar mal, ni se tome la cosa al pie de la letra. Yo conocía perfectamente los movimientos a realizar. Pero no me veía con ánimo para realizarlos. Eso era todo. Sakura era tan inteligente que yo temía que se echara a reír ante lo que yo había considerado tradicionalmente como el suave estilo romántico e irresistible de Shaoran Li. Si, temía que me rechazara. Y también temía que me aceptara, pero no por las buenas razones. Lo que estoy luchando por decir es que en el caso de Sakura yo sentía algo diferente, y no sabía que decir, ni siquiera a quien consultar mi caso ("Debiste consultármelo a mí" me dijo ella, mas tarde). Solo sabía que sentía lo que sentía. Por ella. Por toda ella.

Estábamos un sábado en mi habitación, estudiando.

- Shaoran, te van a reprobar si te limitas a quedarte ahí sentado mirando como estudio yo.

- No estoy mirando como estudias. Estoy estudiando.

- ¿Si? Me estas mirando las piernas.

- Solo de vez en cuando. Cada capítulo.

- Ese libro tiene unos capítulos muy cortos.

- Oye, gatita narcisista, que no estás tan buena para eso.

- Ya lo sé. Pero, ¿Qué culpa tengo yo si para ti lo estoy?

Arroje mi libro y cruce la estancia hasta llegar a ella.

- Sakura, por el amor a los dioses, ¿Cómo puedo estudiar a John Stuart si no paso un solo segundo sin morirme de ganas de hacer el amor contigo?

Sakura abrió los ojos.

- Oh, Sahoran, por favor…

Me senté en el suelo, junto a su silla, Sakura volvió a fijar los ojos en el libro.

- Sakura…

Cerro el libro suavemente, lo dejo de lado, y apoyo ambas manos en mis hombros.

- Sahoran… por favor.

Todo ocurrió inmediatamente. Todo.

Nuestro primer encuentro físico fue el polo opuesto de nuestro primer encuentro verbal. Todo se produjo sin prisas, suavemente, dulcemente. Nunca había adivinado que aquella era la autentica Sakura: suave, cuyo contacto era tan leve y adorable. Pero lo que me sorprendió de veras fue mi propia reacción. Estuve suave. Estuve tierno. Yo. Yo. ¿Era aquel el autentico Li Sahoran?

Jamás había visto a Sakura con un solo botón del jersey desabrochado más allá de lo correcto. En un momento de reposo de aquella maravillosa tarde, en uno de esos instantes en que todo y nada tiene sentido le dije que la amaba, por primera vez se lo dije a una mujer. Ella solo sonrió.

Los días siguientes que nos veíamos, terminábamos desnudos bajos las sabanas.

- Oye, Sahoran, ¿te he dicho que te quiero? – me pregunto un día, cuando estábamos haciendo el amor y yo me detuve.

- No, Sakura.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué no me lo has preguntado nunca?

- Porque me da miedo, francamente.

- Pregúntamelo ahora.

- ¿Me… me quieres, Sakura? – estaba nervioso. Me miro, y no para rehuir la respuesta que yo esperaba, ciertamente me pregunto a su vez:

- ¿A ti que te parece?

- Que sí. Digo yo. Tal vez – la bese en el cuello.

- Sahoran…

- Dime…

- No es que te quiera…

¡Santo dios, con que saldría ahora!

- Es que te adoro, Sahoran.

_Continuara…_


	2. Galimatías

**CLOUD**

* * *

Quiero mucho a Eriol. El era mi compañero de cuarto y un amigo leal. Lo que sufrió el último curso. ¿A dónde se iría cuando estaba la corbata atada en el tirador de la puerta de nuestra habitación (la señal tradicional que advertía: _acción en el interior_)?, ¿A dónde se iría a dormir las noches de los sábados en que Sakura y yo decidíamos saltarnos el reglamento interior y quedarnos juntos? Seguramente se vería obligado a pordiosear cobijo. Muchas veces yo lo hice por él y lo salvaba de una buena tunda en los partidos.

¿Y cuál era la recompensa? En otros tiempos yo había compartido con él los menores detalles de mis hazañas amorosas. Jamás en ese entonces le negué nada, pero, nunca solté y ni reconocí en ese entonces ante el que Sakura y yo éramos amantes. Me limitaba a avisarle cuando necesitaría el cuarto. Si Eriol quería sacar sus propias conclusiones, allá el.

- Pero bueno, por todos los dioses, Sahoran, ¿lo hacéis o no? – Preguntaba – Pero, Shaoran, las tardes, los viernes y los sábados por la noche… seguro que lo hacéis.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué te tomas la molestia de preguntármelo, Eriol?

- Porque esto es morboso.

- ¿A qué e refieres?

- A la situación, en conjunto, Saho. Quiero decir que antes no eras así. Me refiero a eso de no confiarle ni un solo detalla al bueno de Eriol. Quiero decir que no es justo, vamos, ¿Qué puede hacer esa chica, para que sea tan diferente?

- Mira, Eriol, cuando se trata del verdadero amor…

- ¿Amor?

-No me digas que es una palabra soez.

- ¿A tu edad? ¿Amor? Válgame, muchacho, temo lo peor compadre.

- ¿Por...

- Por tu soltería. Por tu libertas. ¡Por tu vida!

Pobre Eriol. Lo decía en serio.

- Temes perder a tu compañero de habitación.

- Un cuerno, en realidad he ganado uno más con la de tiempo que la chica se la pasa aquí.

Yo me estaba vistiendo para ir a un concierto, así que el dialogo no podía prolongarse mucho mas.

- No te preocupes, Eriol. Tendremos nuestro apartamento en New York. Chicas diferentes cada noche. Nuestros planes no variaran.

- No me digas que no me preocupe, Shao. Esa chica te ha podrido.

- Sigo manteniendo el control. Tu, tranquilo - Me ajuste el lazo de la corbata y me acerque a la puerta.

- Oye, Shao.

- ¿Qué hay?

- Lo hacéis, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad que si?

- ¡Por todos los dioses, Eriol!

* * *

No iba al concierto con Sakura; iba a escucharla a ella. La sociedad Bach debía interpretar el Quinto concierto de Brandeburgo, y Sakura se encargaba del solo de clavicémbalo. La había oído tocar muchas veces, desde luego, pero nunca dentro de un conjunto ni en público. Santo cielo, me sentí orgulloso de ella. Y como no. No cometió ni un solo error, que yo supiera.

- Eres grande de verdad. Eres increíble – le dije, después del concierto.

- Esto demuestra lo que entiendes tú de música, niño.

- Lo necesario

Estábamos caminando cerca de un lago. Los colegas de Sakura andaban por ahí y entre ellos Yamazaki (quien no cesaba de arrojar contra mí invisibles bombas de odio). Cruzamos para dar un paseo por la orilla del lago.

- Toco correctamente. Pero no soy estupenda. Ni siquiera. Simplemente correcta.

¿Cómo discutir con ella cuando se empeñaba en rebajarse?

- Ok, tocas correctamente. Solo quise decir que no debes dejarlo.

- ¿Y quien dijo que pienso dejarlo? ¿Acaso no voy a estudiar con Privet?

¿Qué demonios inventaba, así de pronto? Pero la manera como cerro la boca inmediatamente comprendí que se le había escapado la noticia.

- ¿Con quién? – pregunte.

- Con Privet. Un famoso profesor de música. En París – dijo estas dos últimas palabras muy de prisa.

- ¿En Paris? – pregunte yo, muy despacio.

- Acepta muy pocos discípulos que no sean parisinos. Tuve suerte. Y conseguí una buena beca, además.

- Sakura… ¿Vas a marcharte a Paris?

- No he estado nunca fuera de Japón. Estoy deseando conocer aquello.

La agarre por los hombros. Tal vez estuve demasiado brusco, no lo sé.

- Oye… ¿desde cuándo tenias esos planes?

Por primera vez en la vida, Sakura fue incapaz de mirarme a los ojos.

- Shao, no seas tonto – dijo.- Es inevitable.

- ¿Qué es lo que es inevitable?

- Terminamos el curso y cada uno sigue su camino. Tú ingresaras en la academia de Derecho…

- Un momento… ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Ahora sí, ahora me miro a los ojos, con esos ojos que jamás olvidare y ese lindo lunar. Había tristeza en su rostro.

- Sahoran, tu eres un niño millonario. Socialmente, yo soy un cero a la izquierda.

Yo seguía agarrándola por los hombros.

- ¿Y eso que demonios tiene que ver con seguir caminos separados? Ahora estamos juntos, y somos felices.

- Exacto, ahora pero, tenemos que seguir. Sahoran no seas tonto – repitió Sakura - … cada uno debe volver a lo suyo.

- ¿Quieres decir que piensas marcharte a Francia a freír espárragos? - Yo hablaba a impulsos de mi desesperación. - No me abandones, Sakura. _Por favor._

- ¿Y mi beca? ¿Y parís, donde no he estado en toda mi condenada vida?

- ¿Y nuestra boda?

Fui yo quien pronuncio estas palabras, aunque por espacio de una decima de segundo me aprecio increíble haberlo hecho. Pero no me arrepentía.

- ¿Quién hablo de boda?

- Yo. Estoy hablando en este mismo momento.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- Si.

Sakura ladeo la cabeza; y, sin sonreír en absoluto se limito a preguntar:

- ¿Por qué?

La mire a los ojos, fijamente.

- Porque si – dije.

- Oh. Es una razón excelente.

Me cogió del brazo (no de la manga, esta vez) y echamos a andar por la orilla del lago. Realmente, no había más que decir.

* * *

- Conduces como un loco – dijo Sakura

- Estamos en carretera. Aquí todo el mundo conduce como loco.

- Nos vas a matar antes de que tus padres puedan asesinarnos.

- Oye, Sakura, mis padres son una gente estupenda.

- ¿También la bruja?

- Bah, es una buena mujer. Apuesto a que te gustara.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- A todo el mundo le gusta.

Después de veinte minutos más de camino llegamos.

- ¡Vamos, Sakura, a la lucha!

Nos abrió la puerta Wei, un fiel y antiguo sirviente de la familia Li.

- ¡Oh, el señorito Sahoran! – dijo, saludándome.

Santo cielo, ¡como me fastidia que me llamen así! Detesto es distinción que me rebajaba implícitamente.

Wei nos comunico que mis padres estaban en la biblioteca y que en unos momentos nos acompañarían.

- ¡Cielos, cuantos trofeos! Son… - decía mirando una pared repleta de ellos.

- De papá.

- ¿Y tú también tienes trofeos Sahoran?

-Si

- ¿En vitrina?

- En mi habitación. Debajo de la cama.

Me lanzo una de sus mejores miradas y susurro:

- Luego subiremos a verlos. ¿Verdad?

Antes de que yo pudiera contestar o siquiera cavilar las verdaderas intenciones de Sakura al sugerir una incursión en mi dormitorio, alguien nos interrumpió.

- ¡Ah!, hola, chicos.

- Hola, papa. Te presento a Sakura…

- Hola, que tal…

Papa la estrechaba antes de que yo pudiera terminar la presentación.

Mama y Sakura se inclinaron al ser presentadas, y tras del habitual intercambio de trivialidades del cual jamás se pasaba en mi casa, tomamos asiento. Todos callamos. Sigo preguntándome porque estábamos sentados frente a mis padres, así ya recuerdo "así es como debe hacerse, Shaoran" dijo ella.

Procure adivinar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin duda mamá le tomaba las medidas a Sakura, examinando su atuendo (nada bohemio, aquella noche), su actitud, su comportamiento, su acento. En ese aspecto, el acento cortes persistía aun en los momento de máxima cortesía. Tal vez Sakura, por su parte, estuviera también tomándole las medidas a mi madre. Según dicen, las chicas suelen hacerlo. Se supone que ese examen les revela muchas cosa acerca de los chicos con quienes van a casarse.

Termino la cena, con complicaciones y de regreso en el coche seguían los problemas.

- Pudiste mostrarte un poco mas entusiasmado.

- ¿Qué esperabas, por todos los dioses? Esa bruja te estaba probando con cada letra que salía de tu boca, con cada pestañeo. ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara?

- Válgame – respondió Sakura – En conjunto, me da asco.

Seguimos sin decir una sola palabra. Pero había algo que no marchaba, desde luego.

- ¿Qué es, concretamente, lo que te da asco, Saku? – pregunte después de pensarlo mucho.

- La manera asquerosa como tratas a tu madre.

- ¿Y qué me dices de la manera asquerosa como me trata ella a mi o a ti?

Con mis palabras acababa de destapar la cazuela. Porque Sakura se lanzo a una filípica en forma sobre el amor a los padres. Y dale de reprocharme mi falta de respeto. Pero ella no entendía que estaba arto de toda situación con referencia a mi madre. Siempre toda la vida seguí sus normas y ya estoy cansado, así que ahora eran mis reglas.

- Sospecho que nada te detendría con tal de fastidiar a tu madre.

- A ella no hay manera de fastidiarle.

Siguió una breve pausa antes de que Sakura replicara:

- Salvo casándote con Sakura Kinomoto…

Conserve la serenidad el tiempo justo para entrar estacionarme. Entonces me volví hacia Sakura, hecho una furia.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas, entonces? –le grite.

- Creo que algo hay de ello – respondió Sakura, sin perder la calma. Y yo respire.

- Sakura, ¿es que no crees que te quiera? – chille.

- Si – contesto con la misma serenidad, - pero en cierto modo, también te atrae mi condición social negativa.

No se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir más que "NO". Lo dije varias veces y en varios tonos de voz. Bueno, me sentía tan profundamente trastornado que hasta considere la posibilidad de que hubiera unos granos de verdad en la horrible sugerencia de Sakura.

- No puedo juzgarte, Shao. Solo pienso que forma parte ello. Quiero decir que me doy cuenta de que no solo te quiero a ti. También me atrae tu nombre.

Aparto de mí sus ojos, y pensé que se echaría a llorar. Pero no lo hizo; acabo de formular su pensamiento:

- Al fin y al cabo, todo forma parte de ti.

Permanecí en silencio unos instantes, contemplando un anuncio luminoso que parpadeaba anunciando: "Hamburguesas y pizza". Lo que más me había enamorado de Sakura era su capacidad para leer en mi interior, para comprender cosas sin que me fuera preciso formular las palabras. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Pero me resultaba muy duro enfrentarme con el hecho de que yo no era perfecto. Cielos, Sakura se había enfrentado con mi imperfección y aun con la suya propia. Cuan indigno me sentía.

No sabía qué diablos decirle.

- ¿Te apetece una Hamburguesas y pizza, Saku?

- ¿Te apetece un puñetazo en las narices, niño?

- Si – dije.

Sakura cerró el puño y lo apoyo suavemente contra mi mejilla. Se lo bese, y cuando me disponía a abrazarla, me rechazo.

A los dos días siguientes recibí una llamada de mi madre.

- Sakura me parece admirable. Y para una chica de su procedencia familiar, haberse abierto camino hasta…

- Al grano, madre.

- El grano nada tiene que ver con esa señorita, sino contigo.

- ¿Si?

- Con tu rebelión – prosiguió mi madre. – Porque por tu parte se trata de eso, de una rebelión.

- Madre, no acierto a ver como el hecho de casarse con una linda e inteligente chica, puede constituir una rebelión. Es lo que usted quería ¿no?, que me casara. Quiero decir que no es precisamente una de esas hippies…

- Ni eso ni otras muchas cosas.

Estábamos llegando. Las malditas diferencias.

- ¿Qué es lo que más te fastidia, madre? ¿Qué sea pobre o que sea inteligente?

Mi madre contesto, en una especie de murmullo.

- Y a ti, ¿Qué es lo mas te atrae?

Me dieron ganas de colgarle. Y se lo dije.

- Ni, se te ocurra Shaoran, y habla como un hombre – dijo ella.

¿Cómo un hombre en lugar de cómo qué? ¿Cómo un chiquillo? ¿Cómo niña? ¿Cómo un ratón? En cualquier caso, no le colgué.

La bruja extrajo una satisfacción enorme del hecho de que yo permaneciera del otro lado de la línea. Me di perfectamente cuenta de que lo consideraba como una de sus numerosas victorias sobre mí.

- Por mi parte, solo me permito rogarte que esperes un poco – dijo ella.

- ¿Quieres definir ese "poco", si no te importa?

- Termina la carrera de derecho. Si eso vuestro es serio, resistirá la prueba de la espera.

- En serio, lo es, pero, ¿Por qué demonios tendría que someterlo a una prueba arbitraria como esa?

Creo que lo que yo quería decir estaba claro. Me enfrentaba con su arbitrariedad. Con su instinto de dominar y controlar mi vida.

- Shaoran – mama iniciaba un nuevo asalto. – Todavía eres menor…

- ¿Menor de qué?

- No has cumplido los 21 años. Legalmente no eres todavía un adulto.

- ¡A la mierda tus legalismos, maldita sea!

- Cuida ese lenguaje que hablas primero que nada con tu madre – como para contrarrestar mi voz destemplada, me lanzo las siguiente palabras en un murmullo entre dientes – Cásate con ella ahora, y ni la hora te daré.

- Madre, el caso es que no la sabes, la hora en que estamos viviendo.

Salí de su vida, y empecé la mía.

* * *

Quedaba el asunto de Tomoeda. Después del fracaso de la presentación de Sakura a sus potenciales padres políticos ("Supongo que ahora debo llamarles padres impolíticos", sugirió Sakura), esperaba con la mayor aprensión mi encuentro con su padre, complicado por el hecho de que Sakura era la hija mas chica de esa pequeña familia, tiene un hermano mayor, lo cual había creado unos lazos excepcionalmente íntimos entre ella, el padre y su hermano. Chocaría con todas esas fuerzas emocionales que los libros de psicología describen.

Aparte el hecho de que yo estaba sin dinero.

Basta imaginar a un supuesto Shaoran Li cualquiera, un buen muchacho de Hong Kong que se presenta al señor Kinomoto y le dice: "Me gustaría casarme con Sakura" ¿Qué sería lo primero que le preguntaría? No pondría en duda el amor, puesto que conocer a Sakura es amar a Sakura: esta es una verdad universal. No, los señores Li, le diría algo así: "Shaoran, ¿cómo piensa mantenerla?"

Sakura vivía en un lugar de ensueño, casas muy ilustrativas y gente sonriendo por doquier. Al llegar Sakura fue la primera en saltar del coche, gastaba unos reflejos increíbles, como un pequeño gatito lleno de agilidad. Yo me quede allí plantado mientras Sakura decía:

- Te presento a mi padre.

Fujitaka Kinomoto, un tipo fuera de serie, vamos a echarle 1.75 m y 75 kilos, de poco menos de cuarenta años, se inclino hacia mí y le respondí igual.

- ¿Cómo está usted, señor Kinomoto?

- Fujitaka – me corrigió en el acto – Me llamo Fujitaka.

Fue otro momento difícil. Porque entonces volvió hacia su hija, y lanzo ese grito increíble:

- ¡Sakura!

Durante una décima de segundo, nada ocurrió. Inmediatamente después estaban abrazados. Fuertemente. Muy fuerte. Y columpiándose hacia delante y atrás. Desde luego, estaba claro que yo era el tercero en discordia.

Aquella tarde, un detalle de mí esmerada educación resulto para mí una ayuda preciosa. Siempre me habían enseñado que no se debe hablar con la boca llena. Siendo así que Fujitaka y su hija no cesaron de conspirar para llenarme ese orificio, no tuve la menor ocasión de hablar. Calculo que batí una marca en el deporte de tragar pasteles, tras de lo cual pronuncie una conferencia bastante larga acerca de cuáles me habían gustado mas, comí no menos de dos de cada clase, para no ofenderles.

- Me gusta – dijo el señor Kinomoto a su hija.

¿Qué quería decir aquello?

- Ya te dije yo que te gustaría – dijo Sakura.

- Bueno, pero me faltaba verlo por mí mismo. Y ahora ya lo he visto. Oye Shaoran.

Se dirigía a mí, esta vez.

- Diga.

- Me gustas.

- Gracias, es usted muy amable. Se lo agradezco de verdad. Y ya sabe usted lo que siento por su hija. Y por usted señ…

- Shaoran – me interrumpió Sakura, - a ver si dejas de barbotar como un niño de…

- Sakura – la regaño el señor Kinomoto. Y Sakura callo.

Por alguna razón más o menos demencial, se le metió en la cabeza al señor Kinomoto la idea de que estaba en su poder reconciliar a mi madre y a mí.

- Deja que hable yo con ella por teléfono, de un padre a otro – insistía.

- Por favor, Fujitaka, seria perder el tiempo.

- No puedo quedarme tan a la ligera y permitir que un padre reniegue de su hijo. Que no puedo, vamos. Hay que saber apreciar y respetar el amor de un padre.

Sakura no cesaba de levantarse y volver a sentarse, sirviendo la cena, de modo que se perdió la mayor parte de la conversación.

- Tú consigue que se ponga al teléfono – insistía, - y de lo demás me encargo yo.

- No, Fujitaka. Entre mi madre y yo se ha cortado el hilo para siempre.

- Tonterías.

El lunes regresamos muy temprano a Tokio. Pedí una auditoria con el decano y le pedí una beca, para estudiar la universidad. Sí, todo el mundo se sorprendió y a mí me resultaba muy difícil.

Pasaron los meses y a Sakura le entregaron el titulo un miércoles. Solo fueron su padre y Toya, su hermano, quien por cierto me amenazo a muerte si hacia derramar solo una de las lagrimas de su pequeña: "Yo, la estuve cuidando toda la vida de niñatos como tú, y ahora tú te apareces y la quieres alejar de mi… te golpearía pero sé que si lo hago Sakura se pondrá triste" dijo al final de nuestro encuentro.

El jueves logre equipararme académicamente con Sakura al recibir mi título, magna cum laude. No tenía idea de si mis padres estuvieron presentes. En la mañana de la distribución de títulos, se apretujaban en el patio más de 10 mil personas. Y, desde luego, no me dedique a escudriñar entre las filas. Como es lógico, cedí a Fujitaka y Sakura los dos asientos que me correspondían para mis padres. Claro que, en calidad de los Li, la bruja y mi padre podían entrar y sentarse. Aunque, ¿Por qué deberían haberlo hecho? Quiero decir teniendo en cuenta que los bancos estaban abiertos aquel día.

_Continuara…_


End file.
